Шаблон:Episode Box/title
|:|0}}}}} | VA = }}} | 39 = Спящие рабы | 38 = Gold Experience Requiem | 37 = Король королей | 36 = Явление Дьяволо | 35 = Реквием играет тихо, Часть 2 | 34 = Реквием играет тихо, Часть 1 | 33 = Его имя Дьяволо | 32 = Green Day и Oasis, Часть 3 | 31 = Green Day и Oasis, Часть 2 | 30 = Green Day и Oasis, Часть 1 | 29 = Место назначения: Колизей в Риме! | 28 = Под небом, которое может упасть в любой момент | 27 = King Crimson против Metallica | 26 = Небольшая история из прошлого ~Меня зовут Доппио~ | 25 = Spice Girl | 24 = Notorious B.I.G | 23 = Clash и Talking Head | 22 = Мужество с большой буквы | 21 = Тайна King Crimson | 20 = Последнее поручение Босса | 19 = White Album | 18 = Отправляемся в Венецию! | 17 = Baby Face | 16 = The Grateful Dead, Часть 2 | 15 = The Grateful Dead, Часть 1 | 14 = Скорый поезд до Флоренции | 13 = Man in the Mirror и Purple Haze | 12 = Второе поручение Босса | 11 = Aerosmith Наранчи | 10 = Команда убийц | 9 = Первое поручение Босса | 8 = Появление Sex Pistols, Часть 2 | 7 = Появление Sex Pistols, Часть 1 | 6 = Ответные меры Moody Blues | 5 = Поиски сокровищ Польпо! | 4 = Вступление в банду | 3 = Встреча с гангстером за стеной | 2 = Наступление Буччеллати | 1 = Gold Experience | #default = }} | DU = }}} | 39 = Goodbye, Morioh Town - The Golden Heart | 38 = Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable, Часть 2 | 37 = Crazy Diamond is Unbreakable, Часть 1 | 36 = Another One Bites the Dust, Часть 2 | 35 = Another One Bites the Dust, Часть 1 | 34 = July 15th (Thursday), Часть 4 | 33 = July 15th (Thursday), Часть 3 | 32 = July 15th (Thursday), Часть 2 | 31 = July 15th (Thursday), Часть 1 | 30 = The Cat Likes Yoshikage Kira | 29 = Highway Star, Часть 2 | 28 = Highway Star, Часть 1 | 27 = I Am an Alien | 26 = Janken Boy Is Coming! | 25 = Atom Heart Father | 24 = Sheer Heart Attack, Часть 2 | 23 = Sheer Heart Attack, Часть 1 | 22 = Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life, Часть 2 | 21 = Yoshikage Kira Wants a Quiet Life, Часть 1 | 20 = Yukako Yamagishi's Vision of Cinderella | 19 = 'Shigechi''s Harvest, Часть 2 | 18 = 'Shigechi''s Harvest, Часть 1 | 17 = Rohan Kishibe's Adventure | 16 = Let's Go 'Hunting'! | 15 = Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House, Часть 2 | 14 = Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House, Часть 1 | 13 = Picked Up Something Bad! | 12 = Red Hot Chili Pepper, Часть 2 | 11 = Red Hot Chili Pepper, Часть 1 | 10 = Let's Go Eat Some Italian Food | 9 = Yukako Yamagishi Falls in Love, Часть 2 | 8 = Yukako Yamagishi Falls in Love, Часть 1 | 7 = Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) | 6 = Koichi Hirose (Echoes) | 5 = The Nijimura Brothers, Часть 3 | 4 = The Nijimura Brothers, Часть 2 | 3 = The Nijimura Brothers, Часть 1 | 2 = Josuke Higashikata! Meets Angelo | 1 = Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata }} | SC = }}} | 48 = Далёкое путешествие, прощайте, друзья | 47 = DIO's World, Часть 3 | 46 = DIO's World, Часть 2 | 45 = DIO's World, Часть 1 | 44 = The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice, Часть 3 | 43 = The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice, Часть 2 | 42 = The Mist of Emptiness, Vanilla Ice, Часть 1 | 41 = Д'Арби игрок, Часть 2 | 40 = Д'Арби игрок, Часть 1 | 39 = Привратник ада, Пэт Шоп, Часть 2 | 38 = Привратник ада, Пэт Шоп, Часть 1 | 37 = Хол Хорс и Боинго, Часть 2 | 36 = Хол Хорс и Боинго, Часть 1 | 35 = Д'Арби азартный игрок, Часть 2 | 34 = Д'Арби азартный игрок, Часть 1 | 33 = 'Бог Сет' Алесси, Часть 2 | 32 = 'Бог Сет' Алесси, Часть 1 | 31 = 'Божество Бастет' Мэрайи, Часть 2 | 30 = 'Божество Бастет' Мэрайи, Часть 1 | 29 = 'Бог Анубис', Часть 2 | 28 = 'Бог Анубис', Часть 1 | 27 = 'Бог Хнум' Оинго и 'Бог Тот' Боинго | 26 = 'The Fool' Игги и 'Бог Геб' Н'Дула, Часть 2 | 25 = 'The Fool' Игги и 'Бог Геб' Н'Дула, Часть 1 | 24 = High Priestess, Часть 2 | 23 = High Priestess, Часть 1 | 22 = Judgement, Часть 2 | 21 = Judgement, Часть 1 | 20 = Death Thirteen, Часть 2 | 19 = Death Thirteen, Часть 1 | 18 = Sun | 17 = Lovers, Часть 2 | 16 = Lovers, Часть 1 | 15 = Justice, Часть 2 | 14 = Justice, Часть 1 | 13 = Wheel of Fortune | 12 = Empress | 11 = Emperor and Hanged Man, Часть 2 | 10 = Emperor and Hanged Man, Часть 1 | 9 = Yellow Temperance | 8 = The Devil | 7 = Strength | 6 = Dark Blue Moon | 5 = Silver Chariot | 4 = Tower of Gray | 3 = DIO's Curse | 2 = Who Will Be the Judge?! | 1 = A Man Possessed by an Evil Spirit }} | BT = }}} | 17 = The Ascendant One | 16 = The Birth of a Superbeing | 15 = The Ties That Bind JoJo | 14 = The Warrior of Wind | 13 = A True Warrior | 12 = A Hundred Against Two | 11 = Young Caesar | 10 = A Race Toward the Brink | 9 = Von Stroheim's Revenge | 8 = The Deeper Plan | 7 = Lisa Lisa, Ripple Coach | 6 = A Hero's Proof | 5 = Ultimate Warriors from Ancient Times | 4 = JoJo vs. The Ultimate Life-Form | 3 = The Pillar Man | 2 = The Game Master | 1 = New York's JoJo }} | PB = }}} | 9 = Последний хамон! | 8 = Кровавое сражение! ДжоДо & Дио | 7 = Печальный преемник | 6 = Завтрашнее мужество | 5 = Тёмные рыцари | 4 = Овердрайв | 3 = Юность с Дио | 2 = Письмо из прошлого | 1 = Пришествие Дио }} }} Этот вспомогательный шаблон используется в шаблоне для автоматической вставки значений инфобокса. Категория:Шаблоны инфобокса Эпизод